In a background art, there is publicly known a hoisting and pulling device integrally molded with a main body frame including a load sheave containing space by diecast molding. (For example, Patent Reference 1)
Next, an explanation will be given of the hoisting and pulling device described in Patent Reference 1 in reference to FIG. 3, FIG. 4 attached to Patent Reference 1. According to the hoist described in Patent Reference 1, whereas according to a main body 1 integrally molded with a load sheave containing space 7 by diecast molding, the main body 1 is integrally molded with an opening portion 6 comprising one through hole continuous to the load sheave containing space 7 for opening the load sheave containing space 7 to a lower side, an end side of the opening portion 6 opened to the lower side is provided with a longitudinal hole portion 6d and an outer side transverse hole portion 6a of a cross shape restricting hole at chain guiding paths 4, 5 in a cross shape, the opening portion 6 of the main body 1 is fixed with a chain guide member 8 provided separately from the main body 1 and including an inner side transverse hole portion 8c of a cross restricting hole for forming the cross restricting hole of the chain guide paths 4, 5 in cooperation with the longitudinal hole portion 6d and the outer side transverse hole portion 6a of the opening portion 6 when inwardly mounted to a center portion of the opening portion 6, and a chain wrapping preventing portion 8a projected into a load sheave containing space 7 for preventing a chain from being wrapped to be unable to rotate relative to each other.
However, according to the hoist of the background art described in Patent Reference 1, there are needed a guide groove 9 and fixing means for fixing the chain guide member 8 including the longitudinal hole portion 6d, the inner side transverse hole portion 8c for forming the cross restricting hole of the chain guide paths 4, 5, and the portion 8a for preventing the chain from being wrapped to the main body 1, and therefore, there poses a problem that a number of integrating steps is increased.
In order to resolve the above-described problem, there has been developed a hoist including a main body frame integrally molded with a speed reducing machine side frame axially supporting a speed reducing gear and having a speed reducing side cover attaching portion at an outer peripheral end face, a brake side frame having a brake side cover attaching portion at an outer peripheral end face, and a connecting frame axially supporting a load sheave, having a guide groove for guiding a chain wound around the load sheave at an outer periphery of a load sheave containing portion for opposedly connecting the two frames (Patent Reference 2).    Patent Reference 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2709883 (pages 2 through 3, FIG. 3)    Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2005-112631 (page 2, FIG. 2)